dragonballzroleplayingdragonhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Collie
Birth Akia, (Collies Mother) was soon to have birth. Once Collie was boren, The docters did't know if she was a boy or a girl. Akia and Eiji (Collies Father) assumed it was a boy, First naming her Keiji. Later in life... Akia and Eiji Finaly figured out that Keiji was a girl, and named her Collie.(After her favorite story book, The Princess Collie. It was a dead give-away that she was a girl. That is how they figured it out.) Growing up Collie trys to consume her power, and a speshial friend helps her. But he gets a big suprise! Stay tunded to see what it is. Collie has a rugh time growing up. She had to try to keep her power consumed, but the reason she stayed like that is because her old boyfriend, Kiyoshi. They would always go outside after school and joke around, the last thing she wanted to happen was to break up. Collie's old saying was, (Sutakku issho na setchaku-zai), Stuck togerther like glue in japanese. She also had a friend Named Ren. They were best friends, they did't have anything different is their life, besides their hair. Ren's hair was purple, Ren was boren with purple hair and no one knows why. Golden age Collie had gotten married to Kid Gogeta. And has had a child, named Collgeta. Collie, had broken up with Kiyoshi. "He was acting like a big jerk!!" Collie said to Ren and Izumi. Ren said, "Grah, guys are like that Collie." Ren exclaimed. "You would know.." Izumi said, and Ren began to say "Hey, I was drunk, dont blame me!". Collie and Izumi were shocked! So they all went to their homes, and got hooked up on the phone, "Hey Collie, did you ever see that Gogeta dude?! He's such a hottie!!" Izumi said to Collie. One rainy day, Collie had gone to get a cat/kitten at a pet shop, She desided to go along with what she should find. "I want a DIFFERENT pet, or loyal.. does everything I want, talented.. so on." Collie said to the Pet Shop owner. "Well we have nothing like that, sorry." he said, "OH COME ON!! HOW MANY WRONG THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPIN IN LIFE?!?!" So Collie left the shop with great anger, "*sigh*, I just wanted someone to tag along with, I got nothing!" Just then Collie found a orange haired cat. She picked him up into her arms and said.. "You're comeing with me!!" So she when home and desided to keep him for her own. Reasont History Collie got killed my Zen in a battle with her new friend, Ultimate. Collie and Ultimate were in Penguin Village, when a huge power level strucked their eyes. Collie was very scaired, but Ultimate told her that the power level was familiar. That power level turned out to be the one and only, Zen, Ultimate's older brother. Zen was asking Ultimate to join Zen in his army to destory the universe, yet Ultimate turned him down. Ultimate knew the only way to settle this was to fight. If Zen won, Ultimate would go and join Zen. But if we won, Zen would have to leave earth alone, forever. So, the battle had started, Collie used her Globe ball, witch caused a huge amount of damage. But after that, Zen killed her with his Signature attack. Collie had apeared in Hell, and had met with her Husband again. As mush as she was happy to see him, she was sad that she couldent see her daughter. She had made a couple more friends, and she also had met Piccolo, witch was pretty interesting. And with spending a while in Hell, she desided she wanted to go to Heaven. Collie has met a great friend there, and nothing elce had happend ever since. Category:Character Category:Saiyan Category:Android (Perpetual Energy) Category:Hybrid